Justice
by Raeni12345
Summary: The deposed Queen of Hearts is put on trial for her many crimes.


Jack fingered the small glass vial of light blue liquid in his hand. He and his council had ordered all oyster teas destroyed, but he had kept some of his personal stash hidden. He knew he could not afford to be caught with this contraband emotion in his hand – his credibility as the new king depended on him being strong and scandal free.

But he also knew that today, he would need it more than ever. He slowly unscrewed the cap, and tilted the bottle to his lips, tasting the familiar, slightly peppermint taste of CALM. He threw the now empty bottle over the edge of his balcony, and watched its descent until it smashed on the ground, seven levels down.

Then, straightening his red suit jacket, he strode back into the room. It was time.

His council had been clear. The deposed queen of Wonderland would have to stand public trial. It had been over fifty years since the last time Wonderland had seen Court. The queen had given up the custom long ago, preferring to simply shout "off with her head" and be done with it. Anyone who disagreed with the practice simply lost their head as well.

Flanked by his council – two aces from each suit – and numerous bodyguards, King Jack made his way into the Grand Hall. A hush fell over the rather large crowd as they strode, in formation, to the front of the room. He seated himself on the throne, his council assembling themselves on the eight chairs below him.

Jack took a deep breath, thankful for the tea coursing through his body. His face was emotionless – a well-practiced mask. "Bring her out," he commanded.

He had to force himself not to flinch as they brought the woman in. He could barely recognize his own mother. Gone were the gaudy silk robes. Gone were the dark red lips and heavily rouged cheeks, leaving in their place the natural pink. Gone was the heavy, vivid eye makeup, the ridiculously long lashes. Instead, he saw the dark circles and sags, and for the first time, he realized that her eyes were blue.

And those blue eyes were fixed on him, full of loathing and disdain.

"Mary Elizabeth Constance Devillius Heart, former queen of Wonderland, you stand accused of crimes against the people of this world and against the inhabitants of the oyster world," the Court Speaker, the Ten of Clubs, began. "You stand accused of the murders of countless victims who you ordered executed without just cause. How do you plead?"

Mary stared at her son, now her accuser. "Ungrateful child," she shrilled. Jack clenched his jaw, but made no other motion that he had heard her.

The Ten of Clubs pursed his lips, then continued. "You stand accused of enslaving the oysters, draining them of their being, creating drugs to placate the masses."

"Impudent boy," she continued as though she hadn't heard. "After all I have done for you, that you hold so much hate in your heart for me. Despicable!"

And so it continued, for the better part of an hour, Ten reading out her crimes, and the queen ignoring them all, content to rail against her son. "Coward. Usurper!"

Despite the Calm that was still flowing through his system, it was all Jack could do to not allow the cracks in his demeanor to show, as she hurled insult after insult at him.

At long last, he rose, and the room again fell silent. The council also stood, and they filed out into a separate room, to discuss a verdict.

But Jack knew it was all pageantry. There was nothing to be discussed. Before it had ever started, they all knew the ending. Court was not meant to determine if the transgressor was guilty, even if the script demanded it be played that way. Court was simply a stage to show the strength of the ruler, and make an example of the condemned.

His councilors stood before him, watching him, looking for any sign of weakness. Although his heart felt heavy, and the Calm was almost gone, he met their eyes with all the strength he could muster in his. He did not speak. There was no need to speak. Only to wait, until an appropriate length of time had expired, and they could resume Court.

"You have reached a verdict, then?" the Ten of Clubs asked, playing his role, looking up at the council as they assembled once again. A page was handed from one Ace to the next, and finally brought by a guard to Ten's outstretched hand.

"Mary Elizabeth Constance Devillius Heart, you have been judged and found guilty of all charges, and hereby sentenced to death. Do you have any last words for the court?" The Ten of Clubs cringed, preparing for the onslaught of verbal thunder from the deposed queen.

But she was silent. She merely drew herself up to the most regal position she could manage, and glared darkly into the eyes of her only son.

Jack rose, his eyes on the woman before him. The woman who had made his life a living hell for so many years. The woman who had drugged him and spied on him, and had ultimately sentenced him to death. The woman... who was his mother.

He knew his part. He knew the words. He had heard her speak them a thousand times. And now, he would speak them for her.

The Calm was gone, leaving only the strength of his own composure. A tear found its way out of his eyes, even as he steeled his voice and gave the command.

"Off with her head!"


End file.
